Polymers with functional groups, such as hydroxyl functional groups, are very useful since such polymers can be cured with a variety of polyfunctional compounds. Liquid, or semisolid polymers, for instance, can be conveniently converted into solid products. Polymers with hydroxyl groups are particularly useful since they can be cured with a system such as a diisocyanate-polyol system to form polyurethane-type rubbers, or can be cured with conventional vulcanization.
New and novel methods of producing polymers with hydroxy functional groups are desired.